my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's the same as Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 05 on the Universal Studios Sound Effects Library. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect Sounddogs Used In TV Shows * 24 * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Around the World in 80 Days (1972-1973) (Heard once in "Keep Our World Neat.") * Beany and Cecil * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Dexter's Laboratory * The Flintstones * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in "The Sweet Stench of Success.") * Futurama * Harvey Girls Forever! * The Magic School Bus * Miami Vice * Mister Maker (TV series) * New Looney Tunes * The Powerpuff Girls * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Reboot * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show * Rub a Dub Dub (Heard throughout "Jack and Jill", "Mary Had a Little Lamb" and "One for the Money", and once in "Little Bo Peep.") * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Samurai Jack * Schoolhouse Rock! (Heard once in "Unpack Your Adjectives" and "The Body Machine.") * The Simpsons * SpongeBob SquarePants (heard once in "Mermaidman Begins") * Star Wars: Clone Wars (special processed version) (heard in CHAPTER III) * The Tom and Jerry Show * 24 * Wander Over Yonder * What a Cartoon! * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) TV Specials *Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) *Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) Movies * The Blues Brothers (1980) * Commando (1985) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Downfall (2004) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Jaws (1975) * John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017) * The Longest Day (1962) * Patton (1970) * The Rocketeer (1991) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) (special processed version) * Samurai Jack: The Premiere Movie (2001) * Scarface (1983) (Heard in the remastered version.) * Space Jam (1996) * Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) (special processed version) * Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) (special processed version) * Star Wars: Episode VII - The Forces Awakens (2015) (special processed version) * To Hell and Back (1955) * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) * Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970) * The Train (1964) * Winchester '73 (1950) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Shorts * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard once in "The Solid Tin Coyote.") Bumpers * Boomerang Bumper: Quick Draw McGraw * MTV ID - Tattoo (Heard once in reverse.) Videos * Rock 'N Learn: Multiplication Rap Music Videos * Cameo - Back And Forth (1986) Trailers * French Connection II (1975) (Trailers) Video Games * Fighter Ace (1999) * Rayman 3 Hoodlum havoc (2003) YouTube Videos *Golden Book Video Killers *WhitneyGoLucky Anime * City Hunter: Death of the Vicious Criminal Ryo Saeba (1999) * Rurouni Kenshin Image Gallery Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links